


Tickle Me Silly

by saint_peach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M, Silly, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have a bit of a tickle fight.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Tickle Me Silly

Arthur watched as Alfred played a game on his phone. Arthur gave a small sigh, content for the moment, enjoying the quiet and the occasional cheer from Alfred as he did something good in his game. He draped his arm over Alfred's waist, his hand beginning to trace small patterns on his side. He raised a thick eyebrow as Alfred squirmed a little in response to the touches.

"Am I tickling you?" He asked, looking to Alfred's face where his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and he was biting his lip. A devious grin came to his lips when Alfred huffed and shook his head.

"No! I'm not ticklish, duh." It was clearly a lie. Arthur's grin widened and he slipped his hand under Alfred's shirt and flitted his fingers across his side, holding back a laugh as Alfred squirmed again.

"You are ticklish!"

"Artie!" Alfred whined but it quickly turned into a squeal as Arthur began to tickle him in earnest, across his sides and stomach. His other hand made its way to his other side. It wasn't long before he was a laughing, crying, and wheezing mess. 

"A-Artie, please! I-I can't breathe! I'm gonna- I'm going to pee!" He choked out between laughs.

Arthur reluctantly relented and let him sit up.

"Okay, okay, don't piss the- ah!" Arthur yelped as he was pushed onto the bed and Alfred began to exact his revenge by tickling his armpits and the back of his neck.

"Alfred, no!" Arthur yelped, peels of laughter falling from his lips as he tried to escape his love's grasp. Alfred simply giggled in response and continued to torture him without remorse.


End file.
